


world's forgotten boy

by josiebelladonna



Series: Twisted charms [15]
Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Music, Maybe - Freeform, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Psychology, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: or rather, the belladonna collection.13 drawings to go hand in hand with joey's solo album belladonna (1995). somewhat of a character study, too, given these play off of his state of mind at the time.
Series: Twisted charms [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 1





	1. blunt man

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for these came when i finished up my persistence of time collection as well as my #drawthisinyourstylechallenge and i thought "you know... belladonna is a painfully underrated album. joey himself is more often than not overlooked. i should bring him a new angle of sorts." i have synesthesia, which allows me to "see music", if you will: this album gives me a shit-ton of orange and yellow as well as some dark and murky colors, which in turn beckons the color scheme name of "raging marsh fire" as i call it.  
> i also just tend to associate joey with real warm colors, too: lots of oranges and reds and pinks as well as dark, shadowy schemes.  
> these were drawn in my sketchbook first and then put under the digital drawing app on my laptop. i'll be taking my time on these, though, because i have my fics to write, my drawings for 30 years of rust in peace to finish, and i have inktober coming up, too (so follow me on instagram if you wanna see it all! badmotorartist)
> 
> all this brings me back to 2014 when soundgarden was going and i made drawings for superunknown as well as ben shepherd's solo album in deep owl. my style wasn't nearly as honed in then and none of those drawings were ever seen by a larger crowd, much less ben himself, and since then, they've been buried by circumstance; now that i have more of a clout on the interwebs, and i'm more savvy when it comes to saving these things, i hope everyone will know the power, the broken mind, and often terrifying inner workings of joey belladonna in the 90s - and that's saying something, too. i've felt everything he's crooning out here.
> 
> the collection itself is named for both the billy idol song as well as a line from the stooges' song search and destroy.  
> and finally, go listen to this album and support this boy. i wouldn't have gone this far without him and his lady krista 💜💜💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aside from the associated song, i named this one "crawling back to start" named for a line in rotten apple, one of my favorite alice in chains songs

🌹 blunt man


	2. powertrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aside from the associated song, i named this one "dead man walking" for the butcher babies song in reference to his tone and his state of mind on that album

🌹 powertrip


	3. rob you blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i titled this drawing "i'm just the shadow of a man" after a line in mudvayne's song shadow of a man. i'm quite proud of this one, if i'm honest.  
> also... can we talk about how beautiful his body is in real life. god... 😍

🌹 rob you blind


	4. perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some day i'll master flames on the digital front. some day.

🌹 perfection


	5. 2-faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a speed painting; i'm trying to go a little more quickly to get the colors out of me and have it all come together faster. i also titled this one "pretty noose is pretty pain."

🌹 two-faced


	6. down and out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this song never fails to dig its way into my heart and soul and coax a li'l tear outta me.  
> i titled this one "mr. saturday night special" after one of my favorite lynyrd skynyrd songs, saturday night special.

🌹 down and out


	7. r.i.p.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "rest, baby", as i call this one 💜
> 
> another one inspired by the fires here in california, this time the creek fire outside of fresno, with billowing smoke so fucking bad it actually woke me up at 4 o'clock this morning.  
> how i just wish to sleep in my own bed and where it's cool and blue as the ocean

🌹 r.i.p.


	8. last call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "all the love in the world", i titled this one

🌹 last call


	9. nothing to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joey... 😘

🌹 nothing to hide


	10. taken by force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the meaning of life", i called this one.  
> this song never fails to knock me right square in the feels, either.

🌹 taken by force


	11. injun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i love this song
> 
> (hehehe)

🌹 injun


	12. mixed emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drawn on my tablet!

🌹 mixed emotions


	13. 1-900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the cover art for adele's hello~

🌹 1-900


End file.
